


We Should Clean

by sarangyourenjun (ilysmrenjun)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilysmrenjun/pseuds/sarangyourenjun
Summary: "Jun, I'm so bored. Are we not gonna do anything??" Donghyuck demands, nudging the older as he slumps next to him on the couch. Renjun gives him a look, "Clean the dorm, what do you think?"
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	We Should Clean

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be my first renhyuck fic and believe me, the plot i’ve written was unplanned. the one i was planning to was a whole lot different from this, nevertheless, i hope you like it. ❣️

Renjun and Donghyuck were left alone in their dorm today. The three have gone to attend the Olympics as representatives of NCT Dream while Jisung visited his family at home. Therefore, they have the whole day to spend together which seems to be not bad at all.

"Jun, I'm so bored. Are we not gonna do anything??" Donghyuck demands, nudging the older as he slumps next to him on the couch. Renjun gives him a look, "Clean the dorm, what do you think?"

_Goodness_. Here we go again, Renjun being the perfectionist he is, wanting everything to be clean and proper. Donghyuck tries not to roll his eyes and shoots, "I think you're boring. Where's the _fun_ in that?"

"Then what's fun for you, Lee Donghyuck?" the smaller raises an eyebrow at him as he crosses his arms. _Cute_ is at the tip of his tongue but he only answers his not so hidden agenda to get close with his precious Renjun, to get a chance to cuddle him.

"Play mobile games on the couch then have some movie marathon after. That's what fun is, Junnie."

Renjun begin to smile oh-so brightly as if he's finally convinced to Donghyuck's offer, nodding a little before saying, "Right." Donghyuck can't believe it.

* * *

"You're literally unbelievable!" It's really unbelievable to find himself cleaning the kitchen table with a wet towel and spray in his hands. Donghyuck can't help but to sigh dramatically because just half an hour ago, he could imagine the two of them cuddling on the couch, perhaps even getting a chance to kiss Renjun's lips but too bad they're not.

"Thank you very much, Hyuckie~" Renjun coos at him while carefully washing the plate he's holding. Though it might be against his will to not actually have the quality time he wants, he still won't deny the fact that he'll do anything for Renjun. Even if that means he has to deal with house chores that aren't really his thing.

Donghyuck huffs and scoots closer to the smaller, obviously done with his own task. He wraps his arms around the boy's thin waist and rests his chin on small shoulder. Renjun seems not to mind the gesture since everyone in the room knows Donghyuck is one hell of a clingy person.

"Jun, please. We will really clean all day?" the Chinese male giggles if not because of the question, perhaps because of the vibration against his shoulder as Donghyuck speaks.

"Let's play then." Renjun shifts a little in Donghyuck's hold and pokes the latter's cheek using his hand full of suds, laughing cutely at his work. It takes a millisecond for Donghyuck to figure out Renjun wants some game and he's definitely on it. As a revenge, he gathers some water from the tap and throws it at him, soaking some part of his shirt.

"Yah! Lee-"

"Time to shower, baby." Donghyuck winks.

"I just did, dumbass." And before he can get away from Renjun's another attack, he receives a handful splash of water on his face down to his chest.

"No problem. I'm gonna shower you again," Donghyuck smirks as he wave the water spray he was just using earlier. It's now Renjun's turn to run and save his ass (or perhaps not).

He runs toward the living room with Donghyuck chasing after him. The younger begin to spray him some water and he yelps. Renjun tries his best to protect himself and so he takes the pillow as a defense and pauses for awhile, catching his breath. "Donghyuck, I swear!"

"Don't, I'm not doing anything yet." Donghyuck is enjoying this. He can clearly see the faint blush across Renjun's cheeks when he sputters a shy, "Shut up," and _man_ , if that's not the most adorable sight he'd witnessed.

Before he knew it, Renjun had snatched the spray from his hand and starts to shower him water all over. The older is about to get away from him to keep the spray out of his reach when he tackles him, causing them to fall on the couch. Donghyuck is now on top of Renjun. They are both panting and laughing and though it's clear that the smaller is already in a helpless state, he has not yet surrendered.

"Renjun ah, give it back to me."

"Nope," Renjun squirms underneath him and extends his hand to keep the spray away when Donghyuck reaches out and accidentally drives his hips forward creating a delicious friction.

"Oh.." Donghyuck swears to all the gods he knows, he fucking heard it was a moan and it came from none other than Renjun's pretty lips. When he looks down, his mouth almost goes dry because damn, Renjun looks delectable with his brows knit together, eyes tightly close and mouth slightly parted.

Donghyuck isn't sure whether he'll continue it or not. Truth be told, he's aching to do it again. Renjun's breathing is erratic, judging by the way his chest rises up and down. Speaking of chest, fuck, he's thankful he had soaked Renjun's shirt earlier because he's now getting a nice view of his pink nipples.

"Hyuck, please.." Renjun whines. He sounds so needy that Donghyuck feels his dick twitches inside his pants. He leans closer and cups the smaller's face, pressing a kiss against those pink, soft pair of lips. A little teasing won't hurt, he thought.

"Please what, babe? It's okay, if you're uncom-"

"Fucking hump me." Well, _fuck_. He's now living his own dreams with Renjun underneath him, begging to be touched, begging to be fucked.

Donghyuck is now gone and goes a little more when Renjun wraps his legs around his waist. He didn't waste any time and begin to move his hips down, making sure he's grinding well against the other boy's hips. The latter lets out delicious moans and Donghyuck fights the urge not to tear him open wide.

"Fuck, Renjun-" Donghyuck groans because fuck, Renjun is grinding upward, pushing him down using his feet to meet his thrusts. His hands are on the latter's back, digging his fingers for support.

They finally set the right rhythm, rocking each other's body perfectly. Donghyuck continues to thrust his clothed dick against Renjun's while Renjun is riding his hips. He watches how his face contorts with pleasure, how he manage to say _Hyuck, faster_ between short gasps and whimpers. How he pinches his own nipples knowing he's putting a nice show for Donghyuck. So fucking sexy, so fucking _sinful_. Everything about Renjun drives him mad and he starts picking up the pace.

Donghyuck's quick and hard thrusts send Renjun writhing beneath him. Renjun grinds against him one last time until he finally reach his orgasm with Donghyuck's name on his lips. Donghyuck didn't last longer after he grabs the smaller's waist and fucks into his hips. He collapses straight onto Renjun's neck, planting a kiss on the soft skin there.

"Perhaps we should clean regularly." Donghyuck mumbles against Renjun's neck, earning a playful slap on his arm.

"Pervert. I hate you." The smaller grunts.

"I love you too, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> cleaning isn’t bad at all sjsjsjskk. thank you so much for readinggg. i hope i made your renhyuck heart happy and speaking of it, donghyuck is finally back i’m so happy to see him again. i hope he gets more healthy 💚
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ilysmrenjun) 🌻
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ilysmrenjun) 💛


End file.
